


[Podfic] all your demons and desires and dark sides

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 6-7 Hours So Far - This Is a WIP, BDSM, Disability, Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shibari, WIP Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently discharged from the military after losing an arm during a training exercise, Erwin Smith returns to the BDSM club he once frequented, hoping to find someone willing to give him control. There, he is introduced to Levi, another former soldier, new to the scene and burdened with a past he's unwilling to speak of.</p><p>--</p><p>The WIP Podfic of Carthage's "all your demons and desires and dark sides"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all your demons and desires and dark sides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083394) by [Carthage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carthage/pseuds/Carthage). 



> I'm quite excited to begin podficcing this! Stepping slightly outside my comfort range with this fic, since there is so much sexual content, but I want to try to challenge myself through this and maybe break through some of my hesitance with it :)
> 
> I absolutely adore this fic. It is beautifully written, the subject matter masterfully handled, and I'd say one of the best fics I have ever read. I am quite excited to be voicing it!!
> 
> I'll be updating this on a chapter-by-chapter basis, but once all the chapters have been recorded, I'll consolidate them into a single audiobook file and that will be available to download as well for people who find it easier to handle than 10 separate files. 
> 
> The music used in the intro and outro is "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng. Hope you enjoy!

 

**CHAPTER 1**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/t5hlhd7xhg4eyu7/all_your_demons_and_desires_and_dark_sides_-_Chapter_1.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t5hlhd7xhg4eyu7/all+your+demons+and+desires+and+dark+sides+-+Chapter+1.mp3)

(Ch. 1 Bloopers: [listen here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3phccivpn0c1cqj/all+your+demons+-+Ch.+1+Bloopers.mp3))

_Length - 01:10:17_

 

* * *

[[Music Used - "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0KmI0b1oAs)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1083394/chapters/2178271)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter comin atchya! Ohhhh man this fic is so much fun to record.  
> I've gotten a really wonderful, lovely reponse to the first chapter so far. Thank you all so much for listening! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Continuing reminder:  
> I'll be updating this on a chapter-by-chapter basis, but once all the chapters have been recorded, I'll consolidate them into a single audiobook file and that will be available to download as well for people who find it easier to handle than 10 separate files.
> 
> The music used in the intro and outro is "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng

 

**CHAPTER 2**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lrvyvl579v7y7d1/all+your+demons+and+desires+and+dark+sides+-+Chapter+2.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lrvyvl579v7y7d1/all+your+demons+and+desires+and+dark+sides+-+Chapter+2.mp3)

_Length - 00:48:26_

 

* * *

[[Music Used - "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0KmI0b1oAs)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1083394/chapters/2268036)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait :3  
> One more reminder that this is the least safe for work thing to ever listen to so pLEASE use headphones ha :')
> 
> Continuing reminder:  
> I'll be updating this on a chapter-by-chapter basis, but once all the chapters have been recorded, I'll consolidate them into a single audiobook file and that will be available to download as well for people who find it easier to handle than 10 separate files.
> 
> The music used in the intro and outro is "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng

**CHAPTER 3**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/182n8zy1r9fuf1l/all+your+demons+and+desires+and+dark+sides+-+Chapter+3.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/182n8zy1r9fuf1l/all+your+demons+and+desires+and+dark+sides+-+Chapter+3.mp3)

_Length - 00:36:25_

 

* * *

[[Music Used - "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0KmI0b1oAs)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1083394/chapters/2376283)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait - life swallowed me whole for a while! ;;n;;
> 
> Continuing reminder:  
> I'll be updating this on a chapter-by-chapter basis, but once all the chapters have been recorded, I'll consolidate them into a single audiobook file and that will be available to download as well for people who find it easier to handle than 10 separate files.
> 
> The music used in the intro and outro is "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng

 

**CHAPTER 4**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ceeyrepks3sz8cm/all+your+demons+and+desires+and+dark+sides+-+Chapter+4.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ceeyrepks3sz8cm/all+your+demons+and+desires+and+dark+sides+-+Chapter+4.mp3)

_Length - 00:28:37_

 

* * *

[[Music Used - "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0KmI0b1oAs)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1083394/chapters/2534116)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm attempting to make up for not working on this for months by getting another chapter out pretty soon. Also cus I love this fic so! fucking! much!!!
> 
> This chapter is hella, hella, hELLA NSFW so remember to wear headphones please!!
> 
> Continuing reminder:  
> I'll be updating this on a chapter-by-chapter basis, but once all the chapters have been recorded, I'll consolidate them into a single audiobook file and that will be available to download as well for people who find it easier to handle than 10 separate files.
> 
> The music used in the intro and outro is "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng

**CHAPTER 5**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rba4zxpb5iup7h0/all+your+demons+and+desires+and+dark+sides+-+Chapter+5.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rba4zxpb5iup7h0/all+your+demons+and+desires+and+dark+sides+-+Chapter+5.mp3)

_Length - 00:36:48_

 

* * *

[[Music Used - "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0KmI0b1oAs)]

_Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to[let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1083394/chapters/2748835)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so nice to have more time during the winter break! Hopefully I'll be able to do more recording before the spring semester starts. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**CHAPTER 6**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pz8ppdz7h11b2r8/all_your_demons_and_desires_and_dark_sides_-_Chapter_6.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pz8ppdz7h11b2r8/all_your_demons_and_desires_and_dark_sides_-_Chapter_6.mp3)

_Length - 00:36:08_

* * *

[[Music Used - "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0KmI0b1oAs)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1083394/chapters/3104218)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy LORD I am so sorry for the long gap between updates. I had a hell of a recording block with this chapter and on top of that it's way longer than all the other (like triple the length of ch 6). But regardless, it's done now! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> REMINDER: This fic, but THIS CHAPTER SPECIFICALLY - is hella hella nsfw. PLEASE listen with headphones or in extremely open-minded company.

**CHAPTER 7**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/t81tz3e12buqkco/all_your_demons_and_desires_and_dark_sides_-_Chapter_7.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t81tz3e12buqkco/all_your_demons_and_desires_and_dark_sides_-_Chapter_7.mp3)

(Listen to ch. 7 bloopers: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7aw4cbg2uhfughc/all_your_demons_-_Ch_7_Bloopers.mp3))

_Length - 01:30:01_

* * *

[[Music Used - "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0KmI0b1oAs)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1083394/chapters/3623249)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: brief discussions of torture and the aftermath of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at how super quick fast this next chapter happened! I'm impressed with myself

**CHAPTER 8**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/l5qq4smibgo6nqc/all_your_demons_and_desires_and_dark_sides_-_Chapter_8.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l5qq4smibgo6nqc/all_your_demons_and_desires_and_dark_sides_-_Chapter_8.mp3)

_Length - 00:27:23_

* * *

[[Music Used - "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0KmI0b1oAs)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to[ let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1083394/chapters/4673064)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, back on my bullshit :') One more chapter after this!
> 
> Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 9**

Download MP3: [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ilz1d4c3iq374zd/all%20your%20demons%20and%20desires%20and%20dark%20sides%20-%20Chapter%209.mp3)

_Length - 00:46:07_

* * *

[[Music Used - "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0KmI0b1oAs)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1083394/chapters/5164127)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
